Venom
by LiquidAlchemist
Summary: How could he do that to me? And how can I bear it any longer?" MattXNear, briefly mentioned MisaXMello. Yaoi, Lemons, youve been warned.


**First lemon so please be kind!!!**

**yes theres lemon: you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

Motionless. Staring into space as my heart was spat out by the one I'd entrusted it to.

_Why would you do that to me, eroding my heart with your cold, venomous gaze?_

I felt like I was on a drug trip, only I'd overdosed and gotten paralyzed. Why would he do that? Why would Mello do such a thing? Just walking in on him and Misa like that…No! Why…how could he do it to me?

_It was like a drug in itself, addictive, dangerous, and it cost me just as dear…_

Even when the door creaks open and footsteps are heard, I don't move. Even as a small figure takes his seat beside me, I pay no attention. My heartache is as fresh as a menacing bloodstain, and my tears have run dry.

_Love is like a gun, only it's hidden behind a veil of sweetness and kisses. It kills deceptively- with no trace of honor._

As realization dawns, my head snaps to the side. This is _the _Nate River. Mello's nemesis. The beautiful boy who I'd been forced to detest since first meeting him. As his hand reaches to his head, I grasp his wrist, locking him beside me. He looks at me in surprise.

_The face I long to replace yours refuses to show. Simply refuses._

"Tell me you love me, Near. I need the encouragement…" Pleading fills my eyes as fevered words drip from my lips. As he begins to shake his head, something close to panic in his eyes, I press my fervent lips to his. He does not try to flinch away, but welcomes the gentle contact.

_Moonlight dancing in your hair, pain too obvious not to care…_

When my tongue glides along your lower lip, silently asking for entrance, you comply without hesitation. You flinch slightly at the sensation of a stranger gently exploring the untouched cavern of your mouth, but relax into my hold. I run my nails down the side of your throat, scoring deeply enough to coax a slight whine from deep inside of you.

_Your blood is so precious, I want your soul…_

Moving you up onto my lap, you groan quietly as our heated groins grind together. I smile into the crook of your neck, sinking my teeth into your perfect flesh. I feel your hand fist in my hair. I feel your fingers dancing beneath my shirt.

_Breaking through a blood monsoon, only to find myself back in the heart of the storm. _

Shifting my hands to the buttons at the front of your shirt, I begin to remove the offending garment. Once it's carelessly discarded on the cold, cold floor, I run my hands over your perfect marble chest. You're shivering: why?

_I think it's strange, just a little bit deranged…_

As you whip my red-striped shirt over my head, I mark your flawless skin with teeth and nails, branding you as mine. You yank my head back and crush our lips together once again. Your lips are swollen, your eyes as bright as mine are feverish, white hair tousled. You look like seduction personified. My impatient hand yanks at the waistband of your loose pajama pants.

_Blinded by your dazzling skin, how did I fail to see what was within?_

Bearing you down to the floor, I straddle your hips as you raise them slightly to remove that baggy white garment. They join the shirt in a useless heap across the room. You stare deeply into my lust-clouded eyes as you unbuckle my belt, let it slide to the floor. It falls with a clatter. I lean down again to claim your lips with mine, and you rid me of my useless denim pants. I slide your plain white boxers down your creamy thighs.

_Though the dance has just begun, it already becomes the most interesting I have ever partaken in. _

Running my finger along the length of your erection with the barest of touches, my tongue flicks out to taste you. The simplest touch elicits an animalistic moan, a sound I have never had the power to make anyone emit. I like this feeling of being able to control you. My tongue darts out again. You moan. Grinning, I run my tongue from base to tip, reveling in the sounds you make. When I back away, you whimper. I kiss the head, wrapping my tongue around you and teasing you as I remove my own boxers. I raise three fingers to your lips, whispering one command. "Suck." I love the way you immediately obey. When I decide my fingers are coated enough, I pull my hand away, lifting your legs over my shoulders. I tease your virgin entrance with a saliva-coated digit.

_No escape now. No mercy no more. No remorse 'cause I still remember._

You gasp at the alien feeling of something inside you, but I'm too far gone to care. I add a second finger, scissoring the digits, deaf to your cries and numb to your nails digging into my bare arms. Blood is seeping out from the nail-marks and you almost scream as I add a third finger. Almost abruptly, I withdraw. You sigh with relief mixed with longing. I position myself at your entrance. You look anxious, but try to relax. Slowly, carefully, I push the head in. You gasp, renewing your grip on my arms. Ruthlessly, I push all the way in, hard, fast. You scream. Such a sound I've never heard. Its- chilling, blood-curdling. I lean down, kissing and soothing. "You're just so tight, Near." He nods, gasping and sweating, and wraps his lips around mine. Anything to forget the pain. Carefully, I pull out again, only to thrust back in- to more satisfying noises, this time of pleasure. Stroking his member in time to my agonizingly slow thrusts, I begin to search for that spot that will bring him to his nirvana.

_A disease of the mind that can consume you- It's too close for comfort…_

Your back arches and your eyes glaze, and you shriek my name in ecstasy. "Matt!" I knew I had found your pleasure spot. Your seed spills over my hand and both our stomachs, and your inner walls tighten around me, enough to bring me to my climax. In a flash of white heat, I scream out your name in reply. "Near!"

_Sometimes even the devil doesn't enjoy an angel's tears…_

I collapse over you, breathing heavily, just like you are. I pull out my now soft member, and my seed tickles down your thigh. You tangle your fingers in my hair. I trail my hand lightly up and down your sides. After lying together for a while, I get up. Near sits up, looking confusedly at me. I laugh at the cute blank look on his face. "I need to clean up. You coming?" he smiles and stands up, gathering his clothes. I grasp his hand. Things can only get better from here on in.

_Emotions wrenched from unwilling eyes are nothing- not worth the fight given to steal them.  
__Nothing when compared to subtly blooming feelings, given like a cool sea breeze,  
__Voiced between lips that whisper the words that you would die every second of the day just to hear one last time._

**Dont even ask. Keep the flames away from the hair!! But seriously, R&R? I would love to know how i did!!**


End file.
